Dyskusja użytkownika:Maro87
Witaj, Maro87, na Mass Effect PL Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Człowiek Iluzja. Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. :Pozdrawiam Fifok 18:15, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Cofnięcie edycji Tak da się cofnąć edycję. Jak zwykły użytkownik masz prawo cofnąć jedną edycje wstecz. Jeżeli masz prawo rollback możesz cofać kilkanaście edycji wstecz. Artykuł przywróciłem i jeśli dobrze popatrzyłem 2 drobne edycje uległy zniszczeniu więc musisz jeszcze raz je napisać. Pozdrawiam Fifok 21:51, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Przydziały Proszę bardzo Kategoria:Przydziały już istnieje. Możesz przenieść odpowiednie artykuły z kategori Kategoria:Misje do Kategoria:Przydziały . Fifok 19:03, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) UNC Witam. Przy tłumaczeniu artykułów z języka angielskiego wypada w nazwach przydziałów przełożyć „UNC” na „Niezbadany świat”, bo tak w polskiej wersji oficjalnie nazywał się ten rodzaj zadań. W miarę możliwości poprawiam „UNC” na „Niezbadany świat”, ale mogę coś przeoczyć. Nazg2001 19:42, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Szablony planet Żeby wstawić grafikę, nazwę pliku koniecznie trzeba wpisać w taki ciąg znaków: 200px. Dodatkowo, nie można usuwać komórek „odleglosc_jednostki”, „okres_jednostki” i „dzien_jednostki”, bo ich usunięcie skutkuje wyświetleniem angielskiego „AU” i „Earth Years”. Ze względu na różnice pomiędzy językiem polskim a angielskim konieczne jest ręczne wpisywanie nazw wartości. W „odleglosc_jednostki” wystarczy wpisać „j.a.”, w „okres_jednostki” i „dzien_jednostki” konieczne jest dopisanie polskiego dopełniacza (np. jeśli dzień na planecie trwa 18.3 godziny, to w komórce „dzien” wpisuje się 18.3, a w „dzien_jednostki” należy wpisać „ziemskich godzin”). Jak pisałem na stronie innej dyskusji, wystarczy skopiować poniższe i tylko podmienić wartości: Nazg2001 08:53, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Witaj Marku. Moje imię Lukspace. Mam do ciebie dwie sprawy: - niezostawiaj pustych edycji - niebierz się za co Sory za dokończenie . Niezostawiaj pustych miejsc np. Saren Arterius. Dokończę tam i poprawię co nieco. Dbaj o efekt masy Lukspace 19:46, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Lukspace Odpowiedź na pytania Co do grafiki to na pewno jest ich ponad 1000 bo nic nie usuwałem od pewnego czasu, więc zapewne problem ten występuje po stronie serwera. A szablon do książek wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż szablony do gier, ponieważ one są zrobione na sztywno, w przeciwieństwie do szablonu SpoilerBanner. Więc z każdym razem trzeba podawać grafikę, nazwę. Po prostu ktoś był miły i stworzył uniwersalny baner do spilerów. I oprogramowanie wiki podczas edycji podaję tylko nazwę szablonu lub kategorii która już istnieje w bazie danych. Mam nadzieję że dobrze to napisałem i zrozumiesz moje słowa ^^. Jak coś to wiesz gdzie masz napisać :). Pozdrawiam Fifok 11:09, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) : Szablony dla książek, komiksów i innych mediów można dorobić bardzo łatwo, na próbę zrobiłem szablon z Objawienia i działa – wystarczy wpisać , co daje coś takiego: Jeśli chcecie, to mogę dorobić takie szablony do reszty tytułów, ale nie wiem, czy jest sens, bo na wielu stronach używa się już tej dłuższej wersji, a nie chce mi się przeszukiwać wszystkich stron i tego zmieniać. Z drugiej strony, z tego szablonu będzie można korzystać przy tworzeniu nowych artykułów, a może ktoś będzie chętny do pozamieniania na już istniejących stronach. Nazg2001 13:30, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Zmiany Zmiany zachodzą na serwerach wikia, ponieważ przechodzą na html 5 więc pozbywają się starszych wersji. I chyba mają problemy z tabelkami bo nowy html 5 nie chce obsługiwać starszych wersji tabelek, lecz nie jestem na 100% pewny. A co do koloru tła to jakie było?. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 13:24, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Najwidoczniej coś się dzieje po stronie serwera bo ja nic nie mieszałem przy grafikach i ilościach artykułów. Zobaczymy za tydzień czy dalej będzie tak samo. Jeżeli tak napiszę do sysopów z Community Central o naszym problemie. Dodawanie grafiki Witaj ! Czy mógłbyś dodać grafikę do artykułów. Mgławice:'' Hawking Eta, Pangea,'' Pogranicze Keplera ''oraz układy: ''Sparta, Macedonia, Herkules, Tezeusz i ''Asgard. ''Wnoszę swój wkład jako Anonuser i nie mogę dodawać grafiki. Ty zaś możesz, i jak trafnie zauważyłem często to robisz. Pozdrawiam, Anonuser Dziękuję za współpracę. : Cześć ! : Angielski artykuł dotyczący Trawersu Attykańskiego wygląda świetnie dzięki grafice. Identyczna świetnie wyglądała by również w tym artykule: Trawers Attykański. Wiesz o co proszę, prawda ? : Współpraca z tobą to przyjemność. Pozdrawiam, Anonuser. Prośba Zrobione. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 09:53, lis 21, 2012 (UTC) Awans Przydzieliłem Ci nowe prawa. Od dziś jesteś biurokratą na stronie. Pozdrawiam Fifok (dyskusja) 20:09, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Witam jestem tu nowym użytkownikiem czy jesteś kimś w rodzaju administratora? Widziałem tutaj całą masę artykułów do rozbudowania, a że mam bardzo obszerną wiedzę na temat świata ME to chciałbym jakoś pomóc, ale i nie chcę przeszkadzać ps przez pomyłkę dodałem Zwiastuna Zbieracza do kategorii antagoniści i nie wiem jak to cofnąć.Paviola316 (dyskusja) 22:36, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Siema jestem nowy na wiki Trolling? Nie żebym był złośliwy, ale chyba trzeba przywołać do porządku użytkownika N7-Vanyaquetta, który zaśmieca stronę ostatnich edycji, chyba żeby zdobyć odznaczenia. Dokonuje wielu edycji w hasłach, za każdym razem poprawiając jedną rzecz, dodając przecinek czy link, zamiast od razu edytować całe hasło, nabijając sobie tym samym licznik dokonanych edycji, do wielu haseł dodaje też kompletnie niezwiązane z tematem grafiki, które w następnej edycji usuwa – a licznik dokonanych edycji i dodanych haseł bije. Nie żeby mi jakoś szczególnie zależało na tych odznaczeniach, ale utrudnia to patrolowanie ostatnich edycji i jest niesprawiedliwe wobec tych, którzy uczciwie pracują na zbieranie odznak. Nazg2001 (dyskusja) 14:39, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Do usunięcia Witaj, Jakiś czas temu przez pomyłkę stworzyłem tę stronę http://pl.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Dekunna , bo źle przeliterowałem nazwę planety elkorów. Prosiłbym o usunięcie tej strony.FirstDrellSpectre (dyskusja) 04:43, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Adding interlanguage links. Hello dear admin, I as an administrator IU Ukrainian wiki please add link to our wiki to you on the title of the wiki. uk: With Respect Bureaucrat Ukrainian wiki Капитан Джон Шепард. prośba Dzień dobry Czy nasze wiki mogłyby zawiązać współpracę? Http://komputerowegry.wikia.com Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 15:59, paź 30, 2015 (UTC)